


More Fun in Numbers

by NebulaWandersTheStars



Series: Nebula's Tales of Ducktales! [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: (i know della doesnt canonically have a hero identity but she does here), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catchphrase Theft, Chaos, Cousin shenanigans, Della Duck is the Shooting Star, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck has a Headache, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Drake Mallard is Darkwing Duck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is Gizmoduck, Fethry Duck is the Red Bat, Gags, Gen, Gladstone Gander is Cloverleaf, Gladstone Gander knows memes, Gyro Gearloose has Secrets, Honorary Duck Family Member Lena (Disney: Ducktales), Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Just a lot of shenanigans, Memes, Morally Gray Cloverleaf, Morally Gray Gladstone, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scrooge McDuck has Secrets, Swearing, Toontown, Weapon Mention, but like the weapon kind, drake mallard swears, groupchats, hehe toontown go brr, i dont think penny is here yet (to delete later), i gave the supers weapons and rides if they didnt have em, i still dont know how to tag, it was fun, its a beautiful day in duckburg/st canard and gladdy is a horrible goose, like theres some non-groupchat elements as well, liu hai isnt really there???, maybe sidekick kids at some point???, neither are most of the cogs, not entirely a groupchat fic?, sidekick launchpad, super shenanigans, they arent evil... but they arent exactly good either, wrong numbers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaWandersTheStars/pseuds/NebulaWandersTheStars
Summary: A series of groupchat-themed drabbles for Ducktales! Names are at the end of each chapter, and the groupchat(s) is in the title of each chapter!
Relationships: a lot, so far nothing romantic
Series: Nebula's Tales of Ducktales! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908133
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	1. typos. (consult-a-cuz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladstone makes a crucial mistake when conversing with his cousins.

It was just a text. Gladstone had been talking to his cousins in their group chat, silently relishing all of their (frankly nonsensical) peril, all the usual goodies that came from the chat.  
And then he had to go and try to be a good person.

GoForGander: hey if anyone can machete through this its you two  
fishfeather: ?  
GoForGander: *make it  
GoForGander: Do not machete your way through anything  
MoonMom: too late <3

Gladstone snorted, rolling his eyes and responding very elegantly:  
GoForGander: fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names (if you have any better name suggestions please let me know!!!)  
> dunckle - Donald  
> MoonMom - Della  
> GoForGander - Gladstone  
> fishfeather - Fethry  
> 


	2. trouble calls! (i-need-a-hero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Duck Avenger calls, Gizmoduck and Darkwing are both in the area. The only problem is that they are also in eachother's areas.  
> Or  
> Fenton and Drake hang out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't know each other's identities, if that wasn't obvious.

Drake Mallard was grinning, sprawled out across the couch. Therefore, he was also sprawled across Fenton, who was sitting with him. The scientist was tinkering with something, singing quietly to himself as he attached a panel to the device. Drake was scrolling through the Darkwing Duck tag on Beaksblr, liking and reblogging most of the posts, when the message popped up.

diabolical-duck: GIZMODUCK, DW

He glanced at Fenton, not sure if he should slip away now or wait until he was sure there was a problem. The other bird's phone buzzed, and the intern reached over to check it as Drake's phone vibrated in his hand again.

diabolical-duck: CAN YOU GO DOWNTOWN LIKE NOW

Fenton frowned at his phone and flicked his gaze to Drake, quickly returning it to his phone as the former actor looked up to snatch the remote from the table and turn on the news.  
It was a breaking story, with a herd of harpies wreaking havoc across Duckburg's skyline. 

"Excuse me, Fenton, but I have to, uh, go! I will be back probably!" Drake was standing now, and holding his nervous gaze was the confused one of his friend's. The purple-clad duck whipped around and bolted.

gettingdangerous: Im on my way

Fenton- though suspicious- was never one to look a gift-horse in the mouth, slipping away unnoticed.

"Blathering Blatherskite!"

GizmoGalore: On my way as well!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GizmoGalore - Gizmoduck  
> gettingdangerous - Darkwing Duck  
> diabolical-duck - Duck Avenger


	3. let's get you a catchphrase! (i-need-a-hero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gizmoduck says a very familiar catchphrase and makes another superhero very mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the classical 'i wrote this instead of sleeping' with some mixed in 'i wrote this instead of doing math'

Fenton grinned, sitting at a table in the lab. He was, in all technicalities, not supposed to be there, but a Gizmoduck job had turned up at three in the morning and the intern had to do some repair work on the suit. He'd gotten the timing wrong, so now he was here an hour early with nothing to do but tinker with the prototype sat on his desk.  
And then Darkwing had taken to bugging him in the groupchat.

gettingdangerous: GIZMODUCK.  
GizmoGalore: what do you need?  
gettingdangerous: you used my fucking catchphrase.  
diabolical-duck: i hate both of you

A set of giggles had erupted from Fenton, who recalled the moment clearly (it had been two hours ago, why wouldn't he) and could already see himself looking back on it fondly.

_Gizmoduck rolled onto the scene, his hidden gaze finding the giant golden goose. It was honking wildly, swinging itself around with reckless abandon and knocking cars around like an angry Donald would with a stapler. The superhero cracked his knuckles, uttering a familiar phrase for the public: "Let's get dangerous." ___

__GizmoGalore: it was all in the name of being a hero!  
gettingdangerous: "lets get dangerous" more like "lets get you your own catchphrase you fucking bastard!"  
diabolical-duck: wingy you should probably keep that tongue in check  
gettingdangerous: ABSOLUTELY **FUCKING** NOT  
GizmoGalore: valliant effort pk__

********

____Fenton chuckled again, checking the time and setting down his phone. The intern rolled his neck and reached for a screwdriver, getting back to work on one of his own gizmos._ _ _ _

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously though fuck math
> 
> GizmoGalore - Gizmoduck  
> gettingdangerous - Darkwing Duck  
> diabolical-duck - Duck Avenger  
> totally_batty - Red Bat


	4. mistext. (i-need-a-hero | pms)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladstone is on Donald's emergency contact list, of which Drake has access to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9989286 is drake

When Gladstone's phone buzzed, he'd assumed it was Fethry- that eccentric cousin of his sent pictures of anything and everything remotely cool, so it wasn't an unreasonable assumption. Upon opening the text however, the half-goose was greeted with an unknown number. He hummed, debating, and then deciding 'hey why the hell not.'

9989286: pk you should tell me who gizmofuck is

Of all the things Gladstone was expecting, that was not any of it.

GoForGander: i dont think you have the right number  
9989286: oh uh fuck sorry  
GoForGander: if you don't mind me asking, who is this?

In St. Canard, a duck faced a very serious plight. A very _dumb _very serious plight, but a very serious plight none the less.__

__*gettingdangerous sent a screenshot.*  
gettingdangerous: WHAT THE FUCK DO I SAY  
diabolical-duck: YOU MESSAGED MY COUSIN  
diabolical-duck: HOW DID YOU MESSAGE MY COUSIN  
gettingdangerous: HE WAS THE ONLY PERSON ON YOUR EMERGENCY CONTACT LIST THAT DIDN'T HAVE A NAME! I ASSUMED IT WAS YOU!  
diabolical-duck: WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE ON MY OWN EMERGENCY CONTACT LIST????  
gettingdangerous: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW IT'S YOUR CONTACT LIST_ _

__Gladstone snickered, screenshotting the mysterious duck's messages and sending them to his cousin. He'd known the Duck Avenger was his cousin for a while now, and 'gizmofuck' was a pretty obvious nickname, so the goose had assumed it was a superhero shenanigan.  
(He was right, of course, but he didn't know that.)_ _

__*GoForGander sent a screenshot.*  
GoForGander: Donald I think your friends have found me  
dunckle: FUCK  
dunckle: YOU DO NOT SEE IT  
GoForGander: i do not see it apparently_ _

9989286: dont worry about it  
9989286: me n my friends were fucking around  
GoForGander: I'll tell mr. avenger you said that  
GoForGander: You're Darkwing, right? 

____

__And so was the start of a beautiful friendship. Or just the start of another Donald headache. Maybe both._ _

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day! wowza!  
> there will also be two chapters soon in the form of a two-parter that is less groupchat n more story!


	5. welcome to chaos! (fam-ily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby creates the fam-ily groupchat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the few that is full groupchat! I couldn't figure out a way to mesh normal interactions with this properly lmao  
> (Some part of this will make more sense if you've read the Ducktales 2017 comics, but you don't have to!)

/WebbedWins created the group./  
WebbedWins: A-HA!  
green_bean: oh no  
WebbedWins: I made one of these so we can communicate while adventuring!  
LetsDeweyThis: oh boy chaos :)  
/22 has left the chat./  
fishfeather: Hello family of mine!!!!  
MoonMom: Hello also family of mine  
lena?: ok  
ProfessionalCrasher: HI!!!!  
dunckle: oh boy. hello  
GoForGander: ok donald im changing your name  
GoForGander: bc this one is not the good kush  
green_bean:  
/GoForGander changed dunckle's name to donnys./  
donnys: why that of all things  
WebbedWins: how did you get admin powers?  
GoForGander: plot convenience.  
donnys: what  
GoForGander: anyway  
/GoForGander restricted admin./  
WebbedWins: BETRAYAL.  
lena?: dukes. put em up  
GoForGander: no ❤︎  
RichestDuck: What in dismal downs is this???  
/inventorextraordinaire left the chat./  
/GoForGander added 22 and inventorextraordinaire to the chat./  
/GoForGander restricted leaving./  
22: I refuse to be a part of this.  
inventorextraordinaire: Agreed.  
ProfessionalCrasher: Why wouldn't you wanna be a part of this? :)  
inventorextraordinaire: For various reasons.

/GoForGander changed inventorextraordinaire's name to sandwich./  
sandwich: I hate you.  
sandwich: so much.  
GoForGander: :)  
donnys: gladstone be nice  
MoonMom: no don't be nice  
headules-mannigan: i also don't wanna be a part of this  
GoForGander: who are you  
BlatheringBlatherskite: That's Manny!  
JuniorWoodchuck: The headless manhorse.  
sandwich: change my name back.  
GoForGander: no ❤︎  
LetsDeweyThis: spite the chicken  
fishfeather: Oh hi Dr. Gearloose!!!  
sandwich: ...and you are?  
fishfeather: Fethry! Uncle Scrooge had us work together, remember?  
BlatheringBlatherskite: The one who helped me stop the rogue donut machine!  
fishfeather: Yeah!  
RichestDuck: What.  
JuniorWoodchuck: That was you????  
BlatheringBlatherskite: The two of you just missed eachother!  
fishfeather: WAIT.  
/fishfeather is typing.../  
BlatheringBlatherskite: oh blathering blatherskite please don't say it  
/fishfeather is typing.../  
fishfeather: I'LL DM YOU!!!!!!

(fishfeather: YOU'RE GIZMODUCK?!?!??!  
BlatheringBlatherskite: please don't tell anyone)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dunckle | donnys - Donald  
> MoonMom - Della  
> Richest_Duck - Scrooge  
> 22 - Beakley  
> ProfessionalCrasher - Launchpad  
> JuniorWoodchuck - Huey  
> LetsDeweyThis - Dewey  
> green_been - Louie  
> WebbedWins - Webby  
> GoForGander - Gladstone  
> fishfeather - Fethry  
> lena? - Lena  
> inventorextraordinaire | sandwich - Gyro  
> BlatheringBlatherskite - Fenton  
> headules-mannigan - Manny  
> 


	6. a baby penguin gets caught in an iceburg. (fam-ily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie should really keep in mind that their Uncle Gladstone is the one up to date on memes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gladstone: *candace voice* YOU. SMALL CHILDREN

GoForGander: THE SEROTONIN DONALD  
dunckle: gladstone please  
GoForGander: IT IS STORED IN THE GAY  
/LetsDeweyThis is online! Say hi!/  
/green_bean is online! Say hi!/  
GoForGander: YOU  
GoForGander: SMALL CHILDREN  
green_bean: oh boy  
GoForGander: IS THERE SEROTONIN IN THE GAY  
LetsDeweyThis: ABSOLUTELY  
LetsDeweyThis: WHAT'S SEROTONIN

Louie snickered, his blue brother splayed out across the couch next to him. Dewey looked up with a rakish grin before his gaze returned to his phone.  
"Hey Dewey," The youngest triplet's smirk grew more mischevious as he spoke, "Do you wanna meme with me?"  
"Always!" came Dewey's response.

green_bean: its a baby penguin  
green_bean: caught in an iceburg  
LetsDeweyThis: Oh!  
LetsDeweyThis: its a baby penguin!  
GoForGander: caught in an iceburg!  
LetsDeweyThis: whats a penguin?  
GoForGander: **what's an iceburg?!?**

Both of the couch triplets burst into laughter.  
"I keep forgetting it's Gladstone that's up to date on memes," Louie manages between giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the s e r o t o n i n, donald  
> dunckle - Donald  
> LetsDeweyThis - Dewey  
> green_been - Louie  
> GoForGander - Gladstone  
> fishfeather - Fethry  
> 


	7. in the cabinet (consult-a-cuz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did he even get in there?

Gladstone sat on the rocks behind the Money Bin, staring out across the sea. He's looking for Fethry, who was supposed to have been done with his intern-shift twenty minutes ago. Donald and Della also should have been there alongside him, but none of them were, leaving Gladstone alone.

GoForGander: Where are yall at?  
MoonMom: yall  
dunckle: fethrys in the cabinet  
GoForGander: ...can he get out?  
fishfeather: no

Gladstone sighed, a fond smile playing across his beak. He pulled himself back around to where the entrance to the Money Bin was and strutted inside, ready to help his cousin escape his unconventional prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make that two stories inspired by tiktok sounds lmao
> 
> dunckle - Donald  
> MoonMom - Della  
> GoForGander - Gladstone  
> fishfeather - Fethry  
> 


	8. new guy (i-need-a-hero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new member of the hero groupchat!

gettingdangerous: have yall met the new guy?  
GizmoGalore: New guy?!?  
diabolical-duck: he's the red bat  
gettingdangerous: HE RIDES A PURPLE SEA MONSTER.  
diabolical-duck: im sorry, _what?!?_

Fenton blinked down at the message. He narrowed his eyes, before glancing at the fellow scientist in a red beanie. He remembers the four Duck cousins-- why were they called the Duck cousins?!? One's half-goose!-- riding on a purple sea monster that was apparently Fethry's companion. Fenton thinks their name was... Misty? Moss- Mitzi! Her name had been Mitzi.

GizmoGalore: ...Did you catch the sea monster's name?  
gettingdangerous: wha  
gettingdangerous: IT WAS A PURPLE SEA MONSTER, NO I DIDN'T CATCH IT'S NAME  
diabolical-duck: holy fuck  
gettingdangerous: WHat  
diabolical-duck: the red bat.  
diabolical-duck: oh my fucking god  
diabolical-duck: im adding him to the gc  
gettingdangerous: WHO IS HE.  
/diabolical-duck added totally_batty to the group./

In the lab, Fethry glanced down at his phone as it pinged, the notification lighting up the screen. Fenton averted his eyes and did his best not to make it obvious he knew anything.

totally_batty: whomst

(Fenton snorted, and Fethry subtly smirked. He was well aware of Fenton's hero-ing, and the groupchat that went with it.)

diabolical-duck: im supposed to be the only hero batty  
totally_batty: :)  
diabolical-duck: YOU RIDE MITZI  
GizmoGalore: Mitzi is her name!  
gettingdangerous: WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE  
GizmoGalore: Wingy, meet Batty.  
totally_batty: Hello Darkwing!!!! Launchpad likes your show :)  
gettingdangerous: He's my sidekick. I'm well aware.  
GizmoGalore: ,,,why isnt lp in here  
gettingdangerous: avenger add him  
/diabolical-duck added ProfessionalCrasher to the group./  
ProfessionalCrasher: hello!!!!!! :)  
gettingdangerous: Hi, launchpad  
gettingdangerous: ANYWAY, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU  
totally_batty: im the red bat!!!  
diabolical-duck: im so angry at you  
totally_batty: has the shooting star showed up yet?  
gettingdangerous: THE _WHO?!?!?_  
diabolical-duck: THE _WHO?!?!?_  
GizmoGalore: oh no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fethry knows fenton is gizmoduck and hopefully, fenton knows beCAUSE THEY HAD A FUCKING CONVERSATION ABT IT :)


End file.
